transformers_prime_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice and speed
Do not steal! Borealis' fanfic! Prologue Borei flew across the quiet city of jasper. Scavengers were called humans, we never bother them any more. I flew higher and spotted a black dot coming towards me as it came closer I can tell it's not dragon or human, I flew to it ,interested and scared of the two red ominous eyes on it. "Hello anyone there?" I whispered as I hovered over the top and landed as softly as I could and landed So I couldn't disturb the residents of this ship. "Hhmm let's check" I heard distant voices, the door opened showing two tall figures about the size of a dragon and standing on two legs one had silver skin with red, the other a gun metal grey with a cannon on its right arm and some sort a insignia an his chest. I lay still trying to blend in my surroundings, but my silvery/plautnim scales with pale aurora color flashes around the tips of my tail, claws, horns, wing membrane and eyes made it hard. "Starscream you hear that?" I heard the gum metal grey one questioned. Hold my breath I made my scale stick up and not reflective making it silver but not enough ohh why ''' can't I be a mudwing so I can hold my breath for an hour and my scale aren't so flashy or a nightwing or just the scales they could hide in the night.''' I breathed in, if I couldn't go pacifist I attack with my powerful ice breath more powerful than any icewing. My grip loosened a bit startling me ,my cryokineses was holding back my ice energy from turning everything to an Arctic at the price of energy and stamina. Digging my claw deeper I closed my eyes when a shadow closed on me, claws closed on me and everything was silent ……… Chapter 1 "Hello? Hello! Anyone!" I screamed, I couldn't see anything. "SILENCE!" A voice boomed making me want to shrivel up in a corner and cry for moons. I felt something being took off suddenly I saw I was in a gray room accented red with very little light and odd little markings. I tried to scratch myself but my hand were tied,with some sort of light blue metal. A door opened showing the figure that caught me and it was coming near me. "What a odd specimen we have here" he said, I whimpered, am I going to die? "Soundwave! Come here" he croaked as another figure came and the figure had no face just a smooth black screen for a face. I nearly shrieked but a ring near the corner of my mouth made it hard to open my mouth so I just backed away growling. I hissed at it, it didn't react it just picked me up by my skin scruff and examined me from head to my tail. His face displayed something I couldn't see clearly the grey one nodded and the night wing colored faceless one took me to a dark room with claw marks on the wall, as big as a dragons then they dropped me in and closed the door. Suddenly a screech came the foot steps………… Chapter 2 Three figures came to me two as big as Icewings the other a bit bigger than a Sandwing, coming towards me with yellow eyes. I got up, I tried to run, but my body wouldn't let me, I was frozen in fear. As they neared they were visible, showing three metallic Dragons, the middle was maroon and coppery while the others were blue and orange with beaks. They were examining me, shifting their eyes from place to place.my senses kicked in and I stood tall arching my back and flaring my wings. They suddenly turned into bipedal human like figures. They started examining my every move Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Borealis the icewing)